Oddities: The Oswald Way
by DWPAF12
Summary: The Doctor finds Clara being attacked by a creature he hoped to never see again. Please read and review!


A/N: Hope you enjoy this, it is something that I have thought of just recently. Enjoy!

The Doctor was in the console room, busy working on something that would help the TARDIS to boost the shield power. Suddenly, he heard a scream from somewhere in the heart of his ship. He dropped the wires and ran off to his companions' aid.

He found Clara pushed up against the wall by a creature that he wished never to see again. "Doctor, help me, it keeps trying to bite me!" shouted Clara. The Doctor immediately started fumbling for the sonic screwdriver as the creature turned to face him. He immediately stopped when he remembered that the sonic was still by the console. The creature tried to bite the Doctor, but he dodged it quick enough, remembering his previous experience with it. He quickly fooled the creature by pretending to go one way, and then quickly grabbed Clara as the creature moved in the opposite direction. They both ran back to the console, with the creature hot on their heels.

The second they reached the console room, the Doctor darted over to where he was working and picked up the sonic screwdriver. He quickly fumbled with the settings and aimed it at the console. The creature ran into the console room and took a bite out of Clara's arm. The Doctor quickly activated the sonic and the creature was teleported out of the TARDIS. The Doctor ran over to Clara and checked her injury. "Clara, are you all right?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling a bit sick." Clara replied. Actually, now that Clara mentioned it, so did the Doctor. He started feeling very ill, and by the look on Clara's face, so did she. The last thing the Doctor saw was Clara passing out. He quickly looked at his arm and saw that he had been bitten without him knowing. He growled internally for not noticing sooner, and passed out, knowing exactly what would happen when he came round next.

Clara was the first person to wake up. She sat up quickly and suddenly had a headache. Then she remembered what had happened before she had passed out. She looked for the Doctor, and had a huge shock when she saw herself on the floor next to her. She screamed, and then realised how it had come out. It sounded all manly, and she certainly couldn't remember herself being a man before she passed out. She looked down and saw that she was wearing different clothes, clothes that looked very familiar. She realised that she was wearing the Doctor's clothes, and that her chest seemed flatter than before. She stood up, feeling a lot taller than before. She looked in a mirror, and saw something she never thought she'd see: the Doctor was staring back at her. She felt her face, and the Doctor did the same. She stuck her tongue out, and the Doctor did the same. She realised that she and the Doctor must have switched bodies, and that freaked her out. But then she thought of something she could now do, and ran off towards the kitchen.

2 hours later, and the Doctor woke up. He jumped to his feet, swaying a little bit, and then he remembered what had happened. He didn't really focus on what happened with Amy last time, and started pulling levers on the console. Then he realised that his hands were smaller than they used to be, and that's when it clicked. He looked in a mirror that had been dropped on the floor, and then remembered what had happened. He looked down and saw that he was wearing a dressing gown and white slippers. He was in Clara's body, and remembered that she had just come out of the shower when she screamed. But then he realised something. Where was his body? He looked around the console room, and didn't see it anywhere. He ran off towards the corridors, nearly losing his grip in Clara's slippers.

Clara put the ingredients for a soufflé into the oven, hoping that it would finally work now that she was taller and didn't miss out some ingredients because of her height. As soon as she sat down with the Amelia Williams book that she read while waiting for the soufflé to cook, her body came running into the room. She just sat there, looking at her body, with her body looking straight back at her. She stood up and ran into her body's arms, crying.

The Doctor just stood there, hugging his body which currently held his companion, trying to comfort her. He didn't know how to comfort anyone as he never had to, so just kept on hugging Clara. Clara kept sobbing into his shoulder, and all the Doctor could do was rub her back. Or his back. "Don't worry, Clara, this problem will soon be sorted out." said the Doctor when Clara pulled away from the hug.

"I know, but there can be some advantages to being in your body. I can reach ingredients for soufflés now, which means that I don't miss any." said Clara, chuckling a bit.

"You miss ingredients from your soufflés?" asked the Doctor surprised.

"Yeah, I can't reach all of the ingredients, so I just miss them out." explained Clara.

"You only have to ask me, I can get ingredients down for you. When I'm back in my body, of course." the Doctor said, earning him a laugh from Clara.

"Anyway, down to business, Doctor. What was that creature that bit us anyway, and does it have anything to do with our current predicament?" asked Clara, suddenly turning serious.

"Clara, that creature was called a Cravanian (A/N: Read my story 'Oddities' for a reference point), a creature that magically switched people's bodies. I encountered them before with a previous companion." the Doctor explained, remembering the incident like it was yesterday. But before anything else could be said, there was a thud from the console room, meaning the TARDIS had landed. The Doctor disappeared off down the corridor with Clara following, after she had turned the oven off, making a mental note to finish the soufflé later.

Clara reached the console room where the Doctor was leaning against the console, waiting for Clara to turn up. "Ah, finally, let's go!" said the Doctor, and darted for the door.

"WAIT!" shouted Clara, making the Doctor jump.

"What?" asked the Doctor, getting impatient.

"You're not going out dressed like that!" said Clara, pointing at what the Doctor was wearing.

"What's wrong with it?" asked the Doctor, trying to avoid the subject of getting changed.

"You look like you've just come out of the shower. Well, technically, I had before this entire incident started. You're going to need to dress me in something decent." said Clara, smirking when she saw the Doctor looking flustered and blushing bright red.

"I really don't want to." the Doctor said sheepishly. Clara was starting to get angry, so she walked over to him, grabbed his feminine hand, and marched him off towards her room.

When they reached Clara's room, she opened the door and pushed the Doctor inside with her following. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a polka dot summer dress, black tights and a blue jacket. She took them over to the Doctor, who was sulking on Clara's bed. "Put these on, and you are not allowed out of my sight until you do. Don't try that one, Doctor, it's my body, I have seen myself naked." said Clara, seeing her body's mouth open ready to protest. The Doctor sighed in defeat, and took the dressing gown off. He slipped the slippers off and pulled on Clara's tights, noting that she already had underwear on thankfully. Then he put the dress on, hating the way it felt against his skin, also noting she had already put a bra on. He pulled the jacket on, put the slippers back on, and tried to run out of the door.

"Where do you think you're going wearing those slippers?" asked Clara, bending down and pulling out some black high heeled ankle boots, the ones that he had bought her for Christmas and very rarely took off, he noted (A/N: Read "The Doctor and Clara's first Christmas" and you'll know what I'm talking about). Sighing in defeat, he kicked the slippers off and sat down on Clara's bed. She handed him the boots and he pulled them on, liking the way they felt against his ankles. He would have to invest in some when he dropped Clara back at the Maitland's later, but that would be his little secret for when he was on his own. He stood up and ran out of the room, liking how comfortable the boots felt.

5 minutes later, and the Doctor had reached the TARDIS doors with Clara hot on his heels. He opened the doors and catapulted off towards a very familiar science lab.

When Clara had reached the door of the lab, she saw the Doctor talking to the scientist in there. The scientist looked over at her, and she saw recognition strike his face. He turned back to the Doctor, said something, and ran off to the supplies cupboard.

"Doctor, what are we doing here? Where are we?" asked Clara, looking around the lab in awe.

"Clara, welcome to the planet Cravania, this is where that creature originated from. We're here to ask this scientist to create a potion to switch our bodies. I came here with a previous companion, and he would only do it if she did something in return. She had to, y'know, do that sort of thing once we'd switched back. And, unfortunately, the same offer occurred and I don't like the idea of it, as we're now boyfriend and girlfriend, but as soon as I and my previous companion, Amy, switched back, we ran for it, and that's what we're going to do this time." explained the Doctor, enjoying watching Clara's face light up at the idea.

"Very sneaky of you, Doctor. Let's do it, he's not exactly the most attractive person." Clara said, watching the scientist mix potions together.

5 minutes later, and the scientist beckoned the Doctor and Clara over to him. They walked over to him. "I'm going to inject you with this potion, this will sort out our problems, and then I believe we have something to do together, miss?" said the scientist flirtatiously. Clara tried not to feel sick, but she couldn't help it. The scientist plunged the needles into their skin, and injected the potion into their blood streams. He stood back as the Doctor and Clara both passed out on the floor. "That's never happened before." said the scientist, scratching his head, and waited for them to wake up to check the results.

3 minutes later, and the Doctor and Clara both woke up and immediately checked themselves. They were back in their own bodies! The scientist saw this, and walked over to Clara. "Right then, ready to get down to business?" he said with a creepy smile on his face. The Doctor turned to face Clara, and they looked at each other, locked hands, smiled, and ran out of the lab. As they got to the bottom of the stairs, Clara twisted her ankle from running in her shoes. The Doctor saw the scientist a few stairs away, and quickly darted back, scooped Clara up bridal style, and while she sobbed into his chest, moaning about the pain, ran towards the TARDIS, kicking the door open, and running to the console. He laid Clara on the floor still sobbing quietly, and started the engines. He heard banging on the door, and someone shouting profanities at him. He guessed it was the scientist. He pulled a final lever, and the TARDIS roared into life, and the banging stopped as the TARDIS disappeared from view, leaving a very angry scientist standing there looking daft shouting into the air. The Doctor walked over to Clara, pulled her boot off, and placed his hand on her ankle. Clara saw golden energy pour out of the Doctor's hand, and screamed as her ankle started to burn. A few seconds later, and the golden energy stopped and the Doctor took his hand away from her ankle and placed her boot back on.

"What did you just do?" asked Clara, amazed that her ankle now felt normal.

"I used my regeneration energy to heal your ankle. That's 100 years of my life there." said the Doctor, feeling weak after giving away 100 years.

"You shouldn't have done that, that's a very long time, a lifetime to me." said Clara, slightly upset and grateful that the Doctor would give away 100 years of his own life force to her.

"It doesn't matter, you're more important than my entire life, and I would give it all away for you." said the Doctor, embracing Clara in a hug. Clara felt more happy than she had done in her entire life, knowing that the Doctor would give away his life for her.

"And I would give my life to protect you, Doctor." said Clara, feeling the Doctor hug her harder, but she didn't mind. She loved him and he loved her, that's all that mattered.

EPILOGUE:

It had been two days since the body swap incident, and the Doctor was walking around the console wearing a pair of high heeled ankle boots, exactly the same as the ones he'd got Clara. He had bought them after wearing them inside Clara's body and liking them. He swore he'd only wear them when no one was around. But little did he know that his ship was filming him, and the TARDIS couldn't wait to show Clara the footage.

A/N: What a sneaky time machine the TARDIS is. Please review, it would make my day! Until next time, bye!


End file.
